1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games of chance, and more particularly to a game played using a computer to connect multiple remote players in a game of chance that simulates a card game.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous card games are known in the art, which are played with multiple players in competition against one another. One or more decks of playing cards comprising a set of cards are shuffled and dealt to the players. Each player plays using the randomly selected portion of the deck or decks, i.e., the “hand,” that she has been dealt. The outcome of such games is not determined by luck alone, but also involves an element of ski on the part of the players. For example, card games such as bridge, poker, pinochle, and other such games are generally recognized as involving both luck and skill in competitive game play.
With the widespread adoption of public computer networks, computer-implemented games have been developed to enable remotely-located players to participate in games of chance that simulate various card games. A computer-implemented engine is used to control game play such that each player receives a randomly-determined hand, thereby simulating a dealer dealing a physical card hand to a group of players. No player can see the hands dealt to the other players. Depending on the type of game being played, certain cards are shown to all of the players from the remaining set (e.g., deck or decks) of cards or from the players' hands. The game engine keeps track of the players' moves, keeps score of the game and determines winners and losers. The game engine may also receive or keep track of wagers made by the players, and may pay winnings by crediting player accounts. Such computer-implemented, remote card games have become a popular source of entertainment for many card players.
Notwithstanding the advantages of such games, they are subject to certain limitations. For example, it may be desirable to provide a computer-implemented game for card tournaments or the like, in which players can compete in ways that reduce or minimize the influence of luck on the tournament outcome, providing the most skillful players with greater opportunities for winning. At the same time, however, it is desirable to retain the essential character of traditional games using randomly-determined hands. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a new computer-implemented gaming method to provide new and interesting ways for player competition in such games, that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.